We Were Just Children
by ShyDragonne
Summary: They did it. The Akatsuki has killed all of the Rookie Nine except Naruto. What will he do about it? Exact revenge! Who's going to help? The Kyuubi! Rated T to M for language and graphic violence.
1. Dead! They're all dead!

I have been kinda naughty, writing more stories without finishing the others. Hopefully this won't be more than a two-shot.

Two-shot (too/shoht) _noun_. A short story that doesn't extend past the second chapter.

**Was that really necessary?**

Yes, it was.

**Sure?**

See this? (holds up super mega huge plasma cannon)

**Of course that was necessary!

* * *

**

"We were just children. _We were just children!_ WE WERE JUST CHILDREN!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke: dead, tortured past the breaking point by his own brother.

Sakura: dead, killed by Sasori's puppet army.

Tenten: dead, abdomen cleaved open by Deidara. Even in death, Neji's cold hands wrapped around the girl's waist, trying to keep all the entrails together.

There were so many others, too many to count. Why? Why did Godaime Tsunade send all these children out here to their own untimely death? She knew they weren't prepared to handle a group like the Akatsuki!

'It's all my fault,' it suddenly came to him. 'I _am_ the Kyuubi, no matter what they say. The Akatsuki is after _me_. All these people… my** friends**… they died for _me_.'

His fists balled up. He could feel the sharpening nails digging into his palms, but he didn't care.

"AKATSUKI! HEAR ME! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL MAKE YOU PA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Kyuubi decided that he had had enogh.

"**Come on, kit. I'll help you find them**," he laughed sinisterly. And the Kyuubi and his Jinkuriichi sped off into the rising sun.

* * *

OWARI – End Part 1!

The last sentence is a triple pun:

1- Japan is "the land of the rising sun," hence the big red circle on the flag.

2- A rising sun usually signifies hope. Do you actually think Naruto has any chance at hope? (laughs madly) HELL TO THE FUCKIN' NO!

3- Akatsuki means "dawn" in Japanese.

Will post in a few days.

**Didn't you say that last time?**

No…

**Sure?**

See this? (holds up Wind Demon Shuriken)

**Of course you never said that!**

Whatever. Bye peeps! Luv, ME.


	2. And who the hell are you!

Damn you people for messing up my first "valid" pun.

**It was your fault for not looking it up.**

I did look it up!

**What the hell kind of translator were you using!**

Wikipedia! Quote: '"Aka," in Japanese, can mean "Red" (赤), and "Tsuki" can mean "Moon" (月). So many believe Akatsuki stands for "Red Moon". However, the correct kanji for Akatsuki is 暁, which means "Dawn" or "Daybreak". '

**_Anybody_ could have written that.**

GRRRRR… Anyways, I hope that you people don't have too much of a problem with gore, or a story where the bad guy wins.

**Why did you spoil it!**

Uhhhh… You didn't hear that.

**Whatever. On with the story!**

By the way, this is after Sasori is killed. Tobi has taken over for him. Also, this is officially more tahn a twoshot. Thanks for the advice.

**Read and Review!**

* * *

There they were! Those stupid Akatsuki with their stupid hats and their stupid cloaks and… and…

"**That's right, kit! Get enraged! Let your blood boil with hatred! Let me help you kill them!**" crooned the Kyuubi. Already there were two tails clearly visible behind Naruto.

"Please- don't let them win…" murmured the Jinchuuriki before retreating into the corners of his own mind.

"**Finally…**"

"Hey! Itachi-sama!" asked Kisame.

"What?"

"Do you feel like we're being followed?" Itachi turned and stared. Kisame was thankful that he wasn't using Sharingan.

"Has it really taken you this long to realize that there's an enormous amount of chakra that's been trailing us for the last five minutes?"

"Hey look, en!" said Deidara as he pointed to a red glow on the horizon. "Isn't that it, en?"

"Looks like he decided to save us the trouble of coming back to fetch 'im." Kisame grinned, or as close as a shark could get to such. It was quite chilling.

"It is the Kyuubi no Youko!" Tobi stated calmly.

* * *

"**FUCK YOU!**" screamed a distant voice. "**FUCK YOU ALL!**"

"That's nice," muttered Zetsu. "Not even a 'hello,' just '**FUCK YOU!**'."

"Bakas. Get in your battle positions." Itachi said.

Fwapp! There went Tobi's head.

Shing! And the top two-thirds of Samehada.

Klakataklakataklakata! And most of Sasori's puppets.

Itachi was getting tired of his idiot cohorts.

"Amaterasu no Jutsu!" Well, that didn't work.

"NICE, ITACHI! GIVE IT MORE TO THROW BACK AT US!" screamed Zetsu.

Itachi ignored him. Instead, he focused his chakra on a never-before-revealed Sharingan technique.

"Susanoo no Jutsu!" A laser beam- no, I'm just kidding- a shaft of white light came from each of Itachi's irises and rested on the Kyuubi's heart, and, more importantly, Naruto's heart.

Pulses of energy radiated between Itachi and the Kyuubi. Each time one hit the demon fox, a tail would wither away and disappear. Each time one reached Itachi, he would cringe slightly before resuming posture.

With a grunt, he cut off the beam of light and returned to normal Sharingan. The Kyuubi had five tails left.

"Way to go, Itachi," shouted Kisame.

"Shut up. He's not dead yet."

* * *

The fight continued for hours. It looked like the Akatsuki was winning, but you could never tell when one of those demons had an ace up their sleeve.

"**Die, you filthy little human bastards!**"

They dodged fireball after fireball, one earthshaking attack after another. They tried their best, but no one could hurt the fox as much as Itachi did, and he obviously didn't have enough chakra to do the same technique again.

"Y'all must be getting' tired, ne? Why doncha let me help you out?" cried a proud voice. Everyone turned around.

There on the hill was a girl. Maybe around eighteen of twenty, she was dressed completely in red and black and was covered in chains. Thick, slender, long, short, iron, wood, you name it. And in her hairs were two scrolls, wound so slightly that one could have mistaken them for hairpins. There was no doubt, though, that if those were scrolls, then they summoned extremely special chains.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Yeah! And what do you want!"

"Kageko. Nara Kageko. What do I want? To wrap up a little unfinished business."

* * *

So- how was it? Good? So-so? Horrible? Read and review, peeps.

Random sound effect of the day: "Ope."

Associated symbol: O.o

Things to think about:

What the hell happened with that Susanoo no Jutsu?

Why is Kageko's clan name the same as Shikamaru's? Is it a coincidence or are they related? Why does her name mean "daughter of shadow"?

What does Kageko mean by "unfinished business"? What interaction could she have possibly had with the Kyuubi?

OWARI… FOR NOW (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)


End file.
